


Yoghurt

by seima



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seima/pseuds/seima





	Yoghurt

Jake觉得，他最近被自家的亲亲小宝贝影响了。

要说起来他是那种给钱办事没钱滚蛋的类型，可在大街上被抢走钱包的老妇人抓住胳膊的时候，他竟真想都没想的追上去，跑了几条街，踹飞小偷，老妇人拉着他的手道谢了半天，当他走在回家路上时他才反应过来。

他怎么他妈的忘记要报酬了？！

……算了，压榨老人会让他良心不安的。Jake站在自家门前，掏着屁股兜里的钥匙，因为这种事情回来晚了一会，他的亲亲小宝贝知道后想必会大吃一惊吧。

Jake打开门的时候，发现Leon已经洗好了澡穿着他喜欢的白色睡袍坐在沙发上了，电视上正播着80年代金曲赏析，Leon回头看了他一眼，只简短的说了句回来了啊，就将注意力继续放在电视上了。

他吞了口口水，leon半湿的金发和白皙的小腿让他几乎想要扑上去喊他亲亲小宝贝然后在他粉色的锁骨上狠狠的咬上一口。

当然，他只是简短的应答了一声就上楼了，因为Leon讨厌这个称呼，他总是说着太恶心然后推开想要蹭过来的自己，这让Jake略受打击，和这位美国特工先生已同居四个月了，Leon有时对他摆出的迷一样的态度让他只想扶额。

年龄的鸿沟真不是盖的，但他不怕。

换上家居服，Jake摊在沙发上，晚饭没吃成，他有点小饿。

“Leon我今天……”

他把剩下的话硬生生的吞了回去，Leon仿佛没有听见他说了什么，他正把玩着手上的酸奶瓶子，那一闪而过的笑容让Jake愣了一下。

是他没见过的笑容。

桌子上不知什么时候多了一个盒子，他竟没有注意到，盒子旁放着一张折叠的淡黄色的信纸，他瞅了一眼。

亲友  Buddy上。

漂亮的字体，Jack只看到了一点，也只看懂了最后的落款，他还真不知道leon在俄罗斯有朋友。

是朋友，还是……？Leon从来没有跟他讲过他朋友的事情，当然，他也没问，Leon有太多的事瞒着他了，自己也是一样的，他们总有那么一两件不能和对方分享的事情。

“Jake？你干什么？”

回过神来，他已经把手横在了Leon的嘴唇和酸奶瓶口之间，Leon的表情里带着点不高兴，但更多的是疑惑。他一把抢过瓶子，“我要喝”他说。

“冰箱里有啤酒，你要不先……”

“我就要喝这个。”

Jake知道，他正在做一件幼稚的事情，从特工脸上的表情就能看出一二了，他开始担心Leon就这么让给他了，或许这样是最好的，至少他心里的那份该死的不安能好一点……

“Jake，不行……”

嘿，变得有趣起来了。

Jake能感受到从Leon灰色眸子里发出的轻微警告，他挑挑眉，摆出一副想喝就来抢啊的架势。和恋人之间的打闹总是有趣的，他想起了之前电视上那腻腻歪歪的肥皂剧女孩子扑在男友怀里，努力地抢着男友手里的东西，挺可爱的，不是吗？

之后发生的一切就没有他想象的那么好了，Jake似乎忘记了他的恋人是现DSO的顶尖特工，在他正在幻想着恋人可爱神情的时候，Leon的手已经飞快地伸向了瓶子，他急忙躲避，却被对方用胳膊抵着脖子按在了沙发上。

他倒在沙发上，能看到夸在他身上的Leon白皙的皮肤均匀饱满的肌肉，要是没有压着自己的胳膊和抵在胸脯上的大腿，他下一秒简直就要亲上去了。

该死的，为了一瓶酸奶，玩真的啊！

“嘿，Mr.kennedy。”他有些不满的叫到“我感觉我的脖子要断了。”

他看到特工脸上瞬间写满了愧疚，“抱歉Jake，我……”“我服了，不愧是现役特工”他看着Leon从他身上移开，像淋了个冷水澡的猫一样的缩到沙发的另一头好给他点空间坐起来，灰色的眸子里充满了担心和愧疚。“别这样。”他装出一副无所谓的样子“我早该想到的，别露出那样的表情，还你就是了。”

“你想喝酸奶的话，我明天买给你，这瓶是Buddy……”

Jake没能听到接下来的话，正确的说是Leon没能说完，酸奶瓶子已经砸在了Leon的胸口，掉落到他的腿上，然后滚落到桌子底下去了。

一片死寂，他呆呆的看着酸奶从Leon的腿间滴到光亮的红木地板上，他对天发誓自己绝不是故意的，他只是……该死的，他怎么就砸出去了。

“Jake……”对面的Leon也愣住了，从他的脸上看不出他在生气，还是在失望，然而这些在一瞬间也消失的无影无踪，大他一轮的特工已经伸手去够桌上的抽纸了，Jake只觉得有一股无名的火焰在灼烧他的心，他感到全身都发热了起来，他站起身，抓住了Leon伸向抽纸的手，将他按回到沙发上，开始吻他。

Leon开始挣扎，被他按下去更加粗暴地吻着，他吮吸着、撕咬着Leon的双唇，感受着僵硬的恋人渐渐变得柔软起来，不时发出带着不满与享受的呻吟，直到双方都难以呼吸，他才放开Leon，看着他微微泛红的眼圈和脸颊，他知道自己已经等不下去了。

“Jake......不，沙发会...！”

“亲亲小宝贝，我还饿着呢，你知道我总是讨厌忍耐,沙发什么的就交给清理工好了。”

“你......”

没有给他抱怨的机会，Jake轻轻松松的扯开了Leon的睡袍，顺手也扯掉了粘上了酸奶变得黏黏糊糊的内裤并恶作剧般的弹了下恋人已经半勃的性器，Leon无声的颤抖给了他小小的满足。

好了，可以享用晚餐了。他单膝跪地，用另一条腿的膝盖顶住沙发，好让自己保持平衡，他用双臂分开了Leon试图想要闭合的双腿，白色的酸奶散落在Leon白皙的皮肤上，似乎正在散发一种诱人的香气，啧，所以要寄酸奶来吗？他舔舐着Leon大腿部位的酸奶，柠檬味，还不算难吃。他慢慢的，从大腿根部一直往上，将酸奶舔的干干净净，“Jake”恋人正呼唤着他的名字，那声音比他听过的任何一种声音都迷人的多，“Jake，不要舔了...嗯...”他听到头顶上传来Leon乱七八糟的喘息声夹杂着甜腻的呻吟声，不够，他想着，一口咬住Leon诱人的大腿，特工吃痛的哼了一声，选择了忍耐。

有时他真希望Leon能大叫出来或者狠狠抓他一把，焦虑，他狠狠地在另一侧也咬了一口，他为什么在这种时候都不放纵自己？是自己做的不好，还是他根本不喜欢这样？他想起了几个月前的那个夜晚，Leon第一次拒绝他的那晚，有一堵墙将他们隔开了，Jake至今都没有办法打破它，这堵墙名为国籍，Leon在那堵墙后做着他的好好先生好好公民。

他想看到这个人变得再乱七八糟一点，他太想看了。

于是他含住了Leon的性器，一口气吞到了根部，随即开始吞吐起来，“Jake...不...太快了...！”Leon在沙发上拼命扭动起来，他感觉到leon的性器正在他口中变大并渗出了美味的液体，"别装了，你明明就喜欢粗暴一点的。“Leon抖了一下，他知道，自己怕是伤到他了，他退出来，舔着Leon正一缩一合的穴口，他明白，即使如此，他也停不下来了，他一边吮吸着前段渗出的晶莹液体，一边将手指慢慢插入Leon的后穴里。

“Jake...看我...嗯...看我”

他没有抬头，只是吞吐的更快了些，手指也由一根增加到了两根，Leon的身体大大的弹起，又跌回沙发，他觉得leon体内的温度快要将他的手指头融化了，“Jake...我真的...Jake...！”他掐了恋人大腿一把示意他随时都可以解放，在他将后穴的手指增加到第三根时，Leon一边喊着他的名字，一边在他的口中射了出来。

“舒服吗？”他吞掉了Leon的东西，舔了舔手上的体液。

Leon大口大口的呼吸着空气，金色的发丝胡乱地黏在脸上，让Jake看不清他的表情，他一把拉起特工，让他跪在沙发上。

“不，Jake...不行！”Leon的声音有些发颤“我看不见你。”

“跪好。”他说“别让我太着急。”

胡乱几把扒掉裤子，他抓着Leon的腰，迫不及待的插了进去，Leon倒吸一口冷气，“嘶...放松点，亲亲小宝贝，我的东西都快让你夹断了。”Leon急促的呼吸让Jake的心缩了一下，Leon讨厌这个体位，他讨厌一切看不到对方的体位，是的，他知道，这四个月里他们没少做，Leon从一开始青涩的反应到现在的一个动作就能烧尽他的所有理智让他很是欣喜，我是被爱着的吧，他想，Leon的一些看似无理的要求他也顺从的答应了，然而到今天他四个月的努力也许会前功尽弃，他盯着将脸埋在自己手臂里大腿发抖的Leon，盯着他藏在金发里的后颈、盯着他布满伤痕的后背和漂亮的人鱼线、盯着他翘起的富有弹性的屁股，他爱Leon·Scott·Kennedy，他想抱着他，亲吻他，看他在自己的怀里沉沉睡去，他从未这么爱过一个人。

"Leon“他死死捏着恋人的腰大力地抽送着，Leon的喘息声闷闷的，断断续续的，他不确定Leon是否在哭，而他自己也没有多好，他的小腹热的要炸掉了，Leon的体内也热的要炸掉了，他更加大力地抽送着，睾丸一下一下的撞击着Leon那好看的屁股，连脑子都烧到一片空白，Leon，他叫着，一遍又一遍，直到他在Leon体内射出来，他好一阵没有从射精的余韵里清醒过来，直到时间久到Leon想要回头看看他怎么了，他才逃一般的从Leon体内抽出，将自己关进了浴室。

他将冷水开到最大，然后摊在浴室的地上。

糟透了，他喃喃自语，你真是糟透了，Jake。

 

Leon醒来时，浑身的酸痛让他差点从沙发上摔下去，他就这么在沙发上睡了一晚，踉踉跄跄地站起来时，Leon感到Jake的东西从他体内滑出顺着大腿流下，黏黏糊糊的，他全身都黏黏糊糊的。  
比起洗澡，Leon优先选择了在家里转一圈，Jake已经不在了，他甚至不知道Jake是什么时候出的门，昨晚他们再也没说过一句话，他听着楼上浴室里响个不听的流水声，意识渐渐变得模糊。  
冷水打到身上的瞬间Leon觉得他好了那么一点，然而心中的炙热感却未曾消失，他摸着大腿根部被Jake咬出的齿痕，第一次上床也是这样吧，Leon那晚喝了点酒，他也不知道自己为何要喝，电视上播着新总统上任的新闻，他关掉电视，把遥控器摔在了桌子上，Jake默默地拿出了家里所有的存货，他们默默的喝着酒，摇摇晃晃地倒在床上，Jake突然抓过他开始亲吻，他没有拒绝，第一次做的十分青涩，也很暴力，他们都还在摸索，早上，他指指遍布全身的齿痕，你就像一只BOW，他抱怨的说着，只啃你的BOW，Jake笑得无比自豪。

Leon瞥了一眼混杂着他们体液和酸奶变得脏兮兮的沙发，不自然的移开了视线，Jake生气不是没道理的，他拿起桌上的信纸，仔仔细细地又读了一遍。

“我想看你色情的喝掉这瓶酸奶。”

Buddy总是喜欢开这种玩笑，不知道他对别人是否也这样。他把信纸折好放回盒子，Jake大概是意识到了吧，虽然Leon知道他看不懂。

他的恋人还太年轻，总是沉不住气，爱吃醋，“联想能力”极佳……

但却如此可爱。

 

“兄弟，就是这了！”

“哦，谢了，我的腰快坐断了。”

“祝你旅途愉快！”

他扯着不太流利的俄语付给了司机身上最后的一点票子，大卡车冒着黑烟开走了，Jake捏捏自己的腰，坐了四个小时硬邦邦的座椅，他的腰有点吃不消。

好吧，他这是“离家出走”了。

他在客厅垃圾桶里找到的半截信封上显示寄件人来自这里，呃这要怎么读？库……多……伦……市？该死的这帮俄国佬能不能用英文写指示牌！

Jake把从机场淘到的《俄语入门手册》窝吧窝吧塞回屁股兜里，只是因为无意中瞅到了垃圾桶里的信封，他没带任何行李，买了当天的飞机票，说走就走，他一向如此。

现在，来和Mr.buddy喝个早茶吧。

 

屁股粘到沙发上的时候，Leon大大地呼了一口气，他这三天忙得停不下来，像这样粘在沙发上仿佛是很久以前的事情了。他举起手机，未读消息：零，未接电话：零，三天前发出去的短信还躺在那里。

“你去哪了？”

也许去工作了，Leon这么想过，可Jake从来没有一声不吭的去工作，他随意地将手机丢到一遍，也许，过几天就回来了吧。

他心神不宁地在家里走来走去，Jake常抱的沙发靠垫、 Jake的咖啡杯、 Jake喜欢的苹果形状的糖果罐、Jake的红色牙刷杯和格子状的毛巾……

早点睡吧。

……慢着，如果Jake不是去工作的话。

他从床上弹起来，拉开右边床头柜的抽屉，没有，左边呢？有了，是Jake的909，枪托上有一个不太明显的J刻痕。

他连枪都不带，会去哪呢？

Leon的脑袋里闪过了“离家出走”这个字眼，啊，大事件了，他是不是该翻翻报纸上有没有领取走失儿童的告示。

咳，不开玩笑了，Leon把枪放回原处，真出事了就是自己的责任，明天他还是去打听看看吧。

提着从便利店买的列吧和啤酒，Jake找了一个长椅坐下。

今天干点什么好呢。

三天来，他主要做的事除了将这个不大的城市逛了一圈外，更多的是为了不让自己饿死而找了各种零工在干，他不会在一个陌生的地方干一份工作太久，好在没人在意这个俄语不太溜的孩子是从哪来的。

结果还是没和Mr.buddy喝早茶，Jake啃了一口硬硬的列吧，他打听过了，这么小的一个城市居然没人知道Mr.buddy是谁，在哪里，也许是个性格古怪闭门不出的人，他实在想象不到Leon会和那种人成为朋友，怎么看都是他更好吧？

八点了，Jake听见远处广场大钟悠扬的音乐声，他的手机在刚上飞机时就宣布电力不足它不玩了，这下真的没人能找到他了。

Leon现在在做什么呢？希望好好公民Mr.kennedy已经睡了，抱歉他现在还不能回去，Jake翻开报纸，寻找着招聘信息。

“大哥哥。”

英语？面前的男孩子有个7-8岁的样子，他好奇地丢下报纸“你怎么知道我不是俄国人？”  
“老师说，只有美国人喜欢早上在路边的长椅上一边喝啤酒一边看报纸。”男孩子指指报纸上的招聘板块“我想你一定很闲。”

“那我想你的老师一定没告诉你，早晨在长椅上喝酒看报纸的人或许是个拯救世界的大英雄什么的？”

这个习惯是跟Leon学的，天气好的时候，Leon偶尔会去家附近的公园，买上一罐啤酒，看看报纸，吃个早饭，他总是在一边嘲笑Leon太老头子，自己却也无形中学了起来。

“他说了。”男孩子琥珀色的眸子亮晶晶的“老师还说以后如果要去美国一定要找一个这样的男朋友。”

什么老师啊，俄国的未来要完啦……Jake在心里翻了个白眼，见男孩子没有要走的意思，他叹了口气“好吧好吧，我很闲，你是想泡我吗，小帅哥？”

“我想请大哥哥帮个忙，当然报酬我会给的！”

“哦，雇我可是很贵的。”

“我看看！”男孩子掏光了身上的所有口袋“我付你20卢布！”

他扯了下嘴角，表示这些完全不够，男孩子一副困扰的样子搓着纸币。“那……事成之后再给你10卢布！拜托了我现在真的很需要帮忙……”

拜托了，我真的很需要一笔钱来给妈妈买药……

“成交孩子。”他揉揉男孩子咖啡色的头发，将钱塞进了裤兜“说吧，我能帮你做什么？”

 

找不到。

Leon在家附近问了一圈，没人见过Jake，在他真的快要想去警察局问问走失儿童的时候，一位出租车司机说，他见过这个青年，那天凌晨他载了一位去机场的客人，他还好意的提醒对方这个点已经赶不上零点最后一班飞机了。

“我记得他说‘帮个忙吧小哥，我今天必须离开这里才行’我想应该是去赶着见女朋友的吧，这个年纪的孩子总是这样我当时也...咳咳跑题了，我是抄小路去的，我想他应该赶上了飞机。“

正当Leon想要去机场问一问时， Hanigan的一通电话让他不得不放下手里的事回到总部。

“怎么了，果酱瓶子打不开了吗？”

“BOW味的，来一勺吗？”

“Chris？”

“Leon。”许久不见的BSAA队长沉默地立在他的面前“我就直说了，我们发现了最近一直在抛烟雾弹的那个组织，不幸的是去侦查的士兵都没有了音讯，我需要你的帮助。”

“在哪里？”

“中东。”

“……”

该死的，这一去不知道要花几天，他很担心Jake，如果一定要做选择，铲除生化武器和Jake，他会选择铲除生化武器的吧，该死的他一开始就没得选！

“我知道了……”Leon垂下眼睛，好让Chris看不到他失落的表情“走吧。”他说“让我们送它们回老家。”

上飞机之前，Leon掏出手机按下了Jake的号码，提示着关机的机械声伴随着直升飞机引擎的轰鸣声响起，让他的心跌到了谷底。

“Leon，你还好吧？“

“我好到像一只BOW。”

“那真是糟透了。”

 

Jake现在急需要一个苹果。

这边及其有名的苹果他也吃过了，那个颜色总是让他想到做治疗药片的药草，虽然味道不错吧，但还是红红的苹果好，红红的，多汁的苹果。他整理了一下筐子里快要满出来的绿叶菜，哦他真是看够绿色了。

“所以，你们这的大人是灭绝了吗。”他指指身后采摘完毕的一大块菜田“这不是一个小豆丁能干完的量。”

“我是自愿来帮忙的。”男孩用脏兮兮的手抹了一把汗，脸蛋红扑扑的。真是个努力的孩子，Jake抱着菜篮和男孩一起将他们放到地窖里去，看着男孩抱着菜篮小心翼翼下台阶的样子，Jake想他曾经也是这样的吧，只不过那时没人帮他罢了。

“这个干完就没了！”男孩将他带到了一个小温室里，Jake觉得新奇，这个小学就像一个生态基地，他途中还看到了一个养鸡房，温室里种了些观赏性植被，还有些蔷薇和玫瑰，它们看起来都活得不错，“拿着。”男孩递给他一个框子“高的地方就交给大哥哥了。”

一颗不太高的柠檬树，Jake差异地打量着这颗树，柠檬？放着当地特产的绿苹果不种非要选择不适宜寒冷环境的柠檬？这个学校的领导人脑子是坏掉了吗？树上结满了大大小小的柠檬，他盯着那些柠檬，脑子里浮现出的却是Leon白嫩的大腿，哦天他在想什么？Jake搓了一把脸，随手摘下一颗柠檬丢进筐子里，Leon要更好吃一些，对，就像掺着玫瑰花瓣的蜜糖，那个味道不是一颗小柠檬能比得上的。他蹲在地上戳着筐子里圆圆的柠檬，“我说，是谁在这里种的柠檬......”

“Sam？是Sam吗？”

他还没问完，摇着轮椅的男人慢慢地出现在他的视野里，男人的衣服看起来很旧，却烫的很平整，右手手腕处能看到一些白色的绷带，“Buddy老师，你的手不疼了吗！”叫做Sam的男孩急切地跑了过去，等等，他听见了什么？

“我没事了，你干得不错，那边那位先生是？“

“是我雇来帮忙的......呃大哥哥你叫什么？”

那孩子刚刚确实叫了，Buddy？

柠檬树，Buddy，Jake觉得他明白了,“Jake。”他直直地盯着男人的眼睛，更大声地说了一遍“Jake Muller。”

“很高兴认识你，Mr.muller，我是这里的老师Alexander Sasha Kozachenko，你也可以叫我Buddy。”教师看起来并没有被他的气势所压倒，脸上挂着相当平静的微笑，他看了一眼男人伸出来的右手，象征性的和对方握了一下。

“孩子，我的工作就到这了对吧。”

“嗯！我这就回去求妈妈再给我10卢布......”

“不了孩子，10卢布就交给你的Buddy老师处理好了。“他挑衅般的看着教师五官分明的脸庞，对方也在打量着他，他觉得那眼睛里藏着一头野兽，早点回家吧Sam，教师拍拍男孩的背，男孩看了他俩一眼，迈着轻快地步伐出去了。

“介意去我家坐坐吗？顺便商讨下10卢布的事怎么样？”

“这听起来是个好主意，哦你好好坐着吧伤员，让我来。”他抓过轮椅“但愿我不会把你推到菜地里去。”

“如果你不介意在拘留所待上几天的话，Mr.muller。”

嘿，这个人比他想象的还要讨厌。

 

进入35岁后，Leon明显感觉他的体能开始下降了。

先不提他无法满足自己年轻的恋人“一夜七次”的要求，就连被BOW抓住了，他都需要一点时间才能摆脱对方，他扶着墙气喘吁吁，一边的Chris同样没有多好。

“看来我们该待在办公室里喝喝咖啡了。”他靠在墙上给自己的手枪换好弹夹，剩余的子弹应该够清除剩下的BOW。

“我完全赞同。”Chris对着队员做了几个手势，潜入任务早已变成大规模的歼灭任务，他们现在只要想着怎么撑到支援来就好，Chris丢给他一个急救喷雾，“别这么快就认输啊，Leon。“

“你在对我说吗？”不等Chris追上来，他已经踹飞了一只准备扑上来的BOW，并顺手爆了几只BOW的头，当然也没放弃在地上爬行试图抓住他的BOW，他抬起脚，用力地踩了下去。

“啧啧啧。“

“你都快睡着了Chris，别愣着了，我可不想在这里过夜。”

“所以是什么，Wesker家的混小子离家出走让你很不爽吗？”

Leon手一滑差点射偏，见鬼的你怎么知道的，你的通讯员说的，她叫我赶快放你去找那混账小子回来，老成的BSAA队长揍飞了一只BOW，甩了甩手上粘着的粘液。

“她还说，现在的Leon都可以徒手撕BOW了，叫我别太碍你事。”

说的他有多可怕一样......Leon对准BOW，砰，砰砰，它们爆裂开来，倒在地上烧成了灰烬，他已经努力让自己不在工作中去考虑Jake的事，该死的他真该早点跟Jake说清楚。

“去找他吧。”Chris从背后推了他一把，头顶响起了直升飞机螺旋桨的噪音“现在支援来了，我们能搞定了。”

“Chris,我欠你一次。”

“别他妈的磨蹭了，快去吧。”

他不再犹豫，抓住绳子爬上了飞机，地面的喧闹渐渐离他远去。

"Leon，你那边结束了吗？“

“算是吧，现在没人可以妨碍我了。“

“关于Jake的事。“

“阻止我也没用，你知道的。”

“那么我也有件事要告诉你，是这样的......”

 

Mr.buddy的甜咖啡真是绝了，Jake皱着眉头将剩下的喝完，他说不清这里面到底加了多少方糖，要不是教师挑衅……不他才没中招，他只是不想输而已。

教师深邃的眼神盯的他浑身不舒服，怎么样，好喝吗，Jake吐着舌头将杯子推回去，教师接下来的话让他从椅子上弹了起来。

“Leon不是经常这么喝吗？”

他喝甜咖啡？扯什么蛋他有偷偷喝过，Leon从来不加糖。

“看来最近口味变了。”Buddy扫了一眼像吃了枪药一般的他，摇着轮椅进了厨房，他跟进去，看见教师将所有的方糖都丢进了垃圾桶。

奇怪的人，可这些都不是Jake所关心的。

“不扯别的了，告诉我你和Leon有没有一腿，说实话。”

这位从见面起一直很平静的教师露出了惊讶的表情，像是听到了什么好笑的事情一般，他笑得停不下来，连肩膀都在颤抖。

“你来就是问我这个的吗？Leon真是白担心了，你比我想象的还要可爱，难怪Leon会喜欢上你。”

“什么？你说什么？”

Jake现在满脑子都是问号，这是欺负他学上的少吗？教师笑得咳嗽了起来，招招手示意Jake跟上来，他有点不爽，怎么感觉只有他一个被蒙在鼓里，Leon的朋友和Leon一样都喜欢让人焦急。

“你读一下这个就明白了。”Buddy从卧室拿出一封信来递给他，他怀着疑惑的心情打开白色的信纸。

给亲爱的好友Buddy：

谢谢你的礼物，真没想到你居然去学了如何制作酸奶，很抱歉我不能给你建议了，Jake抢走了它（名字处涂了几笔改成了he）不过我想一定很好喝，孩子们一定会喜欢的，不敢相信那颗柠檬树活下来了，其实你可以改种苹果的，那会轻松一些。最近还好吧？蔬菜成熟了吗？找人来帮忙收割吧我总觉得你会伤到（后半句涂了几笔）我最近还好，和我同居的孩子最近离家出走了，我很担心，我想我还做的不够，来吧我们的Buddy老师，给我点建议，希望你回信的时候他已经回来了，期待你的回信。

亲友 Leon上。日期显示写于他离家出走的第二天。

“所以酸奶是？”

“如你所见，这里很穷，我想给孩子们增加点零食，就给Leon寄了个试作品想问问意见。”

“特地寄了最贵的航空件的必要在哪里？”

“走陆运不是就坏掉了。”

那你可以找身边的人去问啊！Jake感觉他要扶额了，叔叔级别的人的思想他果然不懂。“哦，没什么就好。”他一脸若有所思的想将信纸递回去，不对！你给Leon回了什么！他嗖的一下抽回手，将信纸举的高高的，这个大叔敢写什么奇怪的东西，他现在就撕了......不不不，将Leon所有的来信都抢走！

“只是作为一个教师给了点建议而已。”Buddy有点好笑的看着他“与其问我还不如快点回去，Leon在担心你。”

“不过，今晚你还是住下吧。”

“做为教师的建议？”

“做为Leon朋友的建议，你要是跑丢了我可没法交代。”

好吧，他是该省点钱去买机票而不是去住宿了，Jake没好气地白了一眼Buddy，直接霸占了他的沙发，教师也好心的递给他一条毛毯，狭小的沙发容不下190cm的Jake，他枕着自己的胳膊不舒服地动来动去。

“ Leon·S·Kennedy是我的人，将来也会是我的人。 ”Jake面朝沙发背嘟囔着，他不会允许除此之外任何的选项出现，说点难听的，他其实根本不用担心，Leon也不会对柏拉图式的恋爱感兴趣的，他会让Leon变得离不开他，无论是心还是身体。

他听见教师笑了一声，带着些无奈，不会跟你抢的，他说。晚安，祝你好梦。

 

靠。

Jake在心里迅速估算了下，围住他的至少有30人，也许在他看不见的地方还藏着不少，黑压压的枪口将他包围了起来，靠，Jake用大拇指蹭掉了脸上渗出的血，看来是不打算放他回国了。

早上他拒绝了Buddy的送行，只给我10卢布就行，他开玩笑地说道，对方笑了笑塞了他20卢布。

“代我向Leon问好。”

“我会的，哦，今天最好不要出门。”

那群苍蝇又跟来了，Jake若无其事地拐进一条小巷，昨晚这群人就在Buddy家附近转悠了，真是死缠不放。

十点了，附近的工地开始工作，真好，Jake很高兴他们选择了工地旁边的放建材的空地，他可以大闹一通了，即使他不太可能全身而退。

“嘿，趁着我们还没开打，让我说句话。”

“我他妈是不会放弃Leon·S·Kennedy的！要抱怨找Leon抱怨去。”

对，谁叫他这么好吃呢。

抢在他们之前找一个突破口，回旋踢，抢走机关枪，破坏阵型，用倒下的人当盾牌，Jake做得没有一点破绽，不到两分钟周围的人已经倒下了一半，当Jake在想对方也太菜了点的时候，余光瞅到了从一角抛出的烟雾弹，他迅速捂住口鼻拉开距离，谁知道里面有什么呢，伴随着枪声他被一个影子扑倒。

“找我抱怨什么？”

金色的头发自然垂下，深邃的灰色眸子里带着点无奈的笑意，素色的开领T恤里能看到精致的锁骨，是了，他熟悉这个画面，他和超人妹子，还有一个姐姐，他们四个对付捕获者的时候，Leon也曾这样扑倒过Jake，如果问Jake是什么时候喜欢上的 Leon·S·Kennedy，那一定是这一瞬间，他看起来如此的好吃，追定他了，Jake想，这就是他做完工作专门跑了美国一趟的原因。

“……抱怨Mr.kennedy 的男友有多优秀什么的？”

Jake坏笑着捏了一把Leon有点胡渣的下巴，该死的他的小绵羊怎么这么帅！特工不自然的咳了两声，换上了严肃的表情。

“别乱动，有狙击，接下来交给我。”

“让我缩在后面我可做不到。”

“这些人不会对我出手的。”

看来Leon已经知道这些人的来头了，Jake蹲在地上，看着Leon掏出909上膛，结果还是没能瞒住他。

“都别动！”Leon亮了下证件“不管你们受到谁的命令，立刻停手。”

“可是sir……”

“转告你们的上级，别对我的人出手。”

Jake感觉自己的下巴都要掉下来了，Leon就这么在众目睽睽下拽走了他，直到他们走上高速公路，Leon松开了一直牵着他的手，Jake才回过神来。

“抱歉我来晚了，入境花了点时间。”

“啊，哦，没事我本来也打算回去了......”

“Jake，我都知道了。”

“什么？”他心虚地躲避着Leon耿直的视线，“我的上级想要除掉你，这次袭击，包括你前面的工作都是他们设好的圈套，我......“

“别在意，大英雄的人身安全可是全世界人民的人身安全，他们不放心很正常。“Leon看起来不是很好，Jake抓抓头把Leon拉到身边，果然变成这样了，他绞尽脑汁地想着怎么让自己善良的恋人高兴起来，一个温热又柔软的东西压上了他的唇。

“我家的大门随时为你开放，Jake。”

“这就是我的答案。”

Jake找不出任何一个形容词来形容这个吻，他的血液停止了流动、他的心脏停止了跳动、他的灵魂被抽走了，他变得不再是他，一种新的东西注入了他的体内，他从未感到如此温暖、如此安心，它名为爱、名为家、名为Leon。

“我是说...就是...我不想让你认为我是在...同情你，我其实……”Leon被Jake的沉默弄的有些尴尬，他扭过头去看着高速公路上飞驰而过的一辆辆汽车，像是下定决心了一般，他转过来。

“我觉得你挺好的。”

又是这句啊。Leon的表情无比的认真，而Jake已经快要笑出来了，他干脆拽着Leon走进一旁的绿化带，这棵树就不错，要知道困住一棵树和一个Leon对他而言不是什么难事。

“Leon，我要你，就现在。”

“可是这里……会被看见。”

“不管。”

“直升机还在等我们，还不确定那些人会不会追上来……”

“不管。”

“我刚做完任务还没洗澡……”

“不管。”

“Jake……”

“别忘了，是你先勾上来的。”他舔上Leon的脖颈，一只手扯开Leon的皮带，“年轻人可没什么耐心，你知道的。”

于是他们做了，就在高速公路旁的绿化带，他抱着Leon将他抵在树干上，每一次的冲撞都让他们贴合的更紧，每一次的亲吻都让他们几近融化，疯狂而甜美，Jake想。

“嘿老兄们，你们晚了将近半小时。”

“我们去处理了点私人问题。”

“哦好吧，你们是要回哪？”

“回……Leon，我们回哪？Leon？”

Jake还想怎么没声了，Leon已经靠在他的肩膀上睡着了，看来他确实太累了，Jake对着因好奇而转过来的飞行员做了个噤声的手势。

“送我们回家。”

END


End file.
